


Dinner Party with the Starks

by sidhe_faerie



Series: The Lighthouse Land Community [27]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman (1966), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Series: The Lighthouse Land Community [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460974
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Dinner Party with the Starks

**Dinner Party with the Starks**

Oliver rubbed his fingers together as Felicity fussed with his tie. "Why are we doing this again?"

"Because Pepper invited us and I like them." Felicity smoothed his labels. "There you are. Perfect!"

"I doubt Pepper was the one that wanted us to come for dinner." Oliver frowned. "The last time we visited, Tony took you into his workshop and I didnt see you for hours."

"I was just looking at his code." Felicity wrinkled her nose at him. "After all this time, you're still jealous when a man pays me a little attention."

"I remember what he was like before Pepper reined him in." Oliver took Felicity's hand and rubbed his thumb over her wedding ring. "He made me look like a boy scout."

Felicity laughed. "You were never a boy scout. You were a frat boy. Come on. I don't want to be late." She pulled him to the door.

Oliver grabbed his keys as he passed the hall table.

Pepper walked into Tony's workshop. "Tony, Oliver and Felicity will be here soon. You need to get cleaned up."

Tony looked up. "Felicity! She can help me fix the glitch in the weapon systems."

"Is that why you asked me to invite them? You want Felicity's help?"

"No…. Not exactly." Tony grinned. "But it is fortunate that the Bombshell is coming to dinner."

"I thought I was your favorite girl." Pepper folded her arms in front of her.

Tony sighed and kissed Pepper's cheek. "You are but Felicity has a brain like a supercomputer. I need that at the moment. You don't want my weapon system to blow up in the middle of saving the world, do you?"

Pepper shook her head. "By the way, Bruce is in town with his girlfriend. I told him they could come to dinner too."

"Banner has a girlfriend?" Tony frowned. He picked up a tool on the workbench.

"No Bruce Wayne." Pepper walked to the door.

Tony chuckled. "Hello Kitty is coming to dinner? I can't wait to see what she looks like. Oliver says she's kinky."

"Whatever!" Pepper looked over her shoulder at the door. "Come on Tony. Time to get cleaned up."

Tony looked at the tool in his hand then dropped the tool back on the workbench. "Yes dear."

"Bruce, why do we need to go to this dinner party? Why can't we just stay here in the hotel and…." Selena whispered in his ear. "Doesn't that sound like fun?" She purred against his neck.

Bruce grinned for a moment the cleared his throat. "I have already accepted the invitation. It would be impolite not to show up."

Selena sighed dramatically. "You are such a goody goody. I can't even temp you with my feline whiles." She purred against his neck again.

"I appreciate you feline whiles but I made a promise and I intend to keep it." Bruce tapped her on her nose with his finger. "Get ready. We need to go soon."

Selena pouted and went to her adjoining room to change.

Bruce leered at her ass as she walked out. "I really do love those feline whiles." 

Tony poured a drink and sat down on the sofa. "Pep, what are we having for dinner?"

"Crown roast. What else would I serve the Queens." Pepper smirked. "Hey! Don't start drinking now. You'll be drunk before they get here."

Tony looked at the glass in his hand then back at Pepper. "I haven't even had a sip yet."

The doorbell rang.

"They're here." Tony grinned and took a sip from his drink. "Are you going to let them in?"

Pepper glared at him then went to answer the door.

Pepper smiled as she opened the door. "Glad you two could make it."

Felicity smiled back. "We're glad you invited us. Aren't we, Oliver?"

"Mmm hmm." Oliver grinned. "Hi Pepper. Is Tony working on his… gear?"

"Hey Oliver! Come have a drink." Tony called out from the living room.

Oliver took Felicity's hand and walked into the living room. "Hey Tony."

Tony handed Oliver a drink. He gave Felicity a kiss on the cheek. "Hi there Bombshell. I have a glitch in my weapon systems. I could use a second pair of eyes."

"Later!" Pepper shot Tony a look. "We're waiting on Bruce Wayne and his girlfriend to arrive then we can sit down to eat."

"Bruce is bringing Hello Kitty." Tony smirked.

Oliver frowned. "Hide your valuables. She has sticky fingers."

"I'm sure someone will have their eyes on her." Tony chuckled. "Right Pepper?"

Pepper rolled her eyes. "I'm sure she's a very nice girl."

Felicity snorted. "Not likely. She's just as weird as Bruce and twice as angsty. I should have brought my taser." She looked at her evening bag. "It would've fit. Oliver, do you have your switchblade?"

"Felicity!" Oliver grinned as sipped his drink. "Right jacket pocket."

"I really like her. She's feisty." Tony laughed. "Speaking of weapons…."

The doorbell rang again.

"Tony! After dinner." Pepper reminded him. She went to open the door.

Pepper opened the door and smiled. "Hello Bruce and uh…"

"Pepper Stark, this is Selena Kyle." Bruce introduced them.

"I actually use my maiden name, Potts." Pepper stepped back to let them in. She frowned as they passed her.

Tony and Oliver stood up as Bruce and Selena entered the living room.

"Hi Bruce." Tony smiled. "Hello Kitty! Bruce, I'm impressed."

"Iron man…" Selena purred as she gave him a leer. "Are you just called that because of your suit or is it for your…" She pointed a finger at his crotch.

"Selena, you remember Oliver and Felicity." Bruce interrupted her.

"Green Arrow." Selena smiled as she gave Oliver a lustful look then looked at Felicity and immediately frowned. "Overwatch."

"Catwoman." Felicity glared at her. "Still in heat, I see."

Selena hissed at her.

Bruce looked uncomfortable. "Um... please forgive my manners. Tony Stark, this is Selena Kyle."

Tony laughed. "Selena, I'm sure you're always a pleasure. Right Bruce?"

Oliver choked on his drink.

Pepper stepped over to Tony and pinched him in the arm. "Dinner is served. This way, please." She grabbed Tony's arm and pulled him along.

"What?" Tony whispered to Pepper.

"Shut up and let's just get through this." Pepper whispered back.

Tony chuckled. "This was your idea, you know."

Pepper glared at him.

Everyone gathered around the table and sat down. The meal started to be served as everyone sat in silence.

After a long silence, Pepper looked at Tony sitting at the end of the table and raised her eyebrow. Tony shrugged in response. She glared at him.

"So how's everyone been? Crime fighting going well?" Tony asked.

"We got deputized. So we don't have to hide anymore. It's different working with the cops insteading of hiding from them." Felicity responded. "Did you get things straightened out at your headquarters, Tony?"

Tony nodded. "Sort of. As much as you can with a bunch of crazy people who continue to save the world. You know what I mean, Oliver?"

"Yeah. I always feel like I'm herding cats when we all come together on a mission." Oliver looked at Bruce. "Some are more difficult to herd than others."

Bruce put down his fork. "I said I was sorry. How was I supposed to know that was your ex wife? She and Felicity were acting like old friends."

"Wait! You have an ex wife?" Tony looked at Oliver.

"In name only. I had to marry her or her father would kill me and everyone I love." Oliver shrugged. "You're lucky she didn't slit your throat. She's a trained assassin." 

"You can herd me anytime, Green Arrow. As long as you wear those leather pants." Selena popped a bite of meat into her mouth. "Mmm nice meat."

Felicity reached for Oliver's switchblade. He reached down and grabbed her hand then slightly shook his head.

Tony looked at Pepper and laughed. She glared back at him. 

"Nyssa is my friend. We joke about being sister wives. It drives Oliver crazy." Felicity pulled her hand from Oliver's grip. "Doesn't it, honey?"

"Sister wives…." Tony shook his head. "Damn! An assassin?"

"Yeah." Oliver speared a piece of potato. "As in League of Assassins. She was the daughter of the leader, Ras Al Gul. He's dead now."

"He's right Bruce." Tony pointed his fork at Bruce. "You're lucky that you're not dead. I heard about those people. I wouldn't want to deal with them."

"I thought she was a friend of Oliver's sister. They were dressed sort of alike." Bruce looked at his plate. "I mean she didn't look like an assassin."

"Ah. They never do." Tony smiled. 

Silence returned to the table. The plates were removed as they finished and desert and coffee were served.

Bruce wiped his mouth and looked at Selena. "We should go. I have an early meeting." He looked at Pepper. "Thank you for the invitation."

"We're glad you could come." Pepper smiled. "Aren't we, Tony?"

Tony nodded with a smirk on his face.

Bruce helped Selena with her chair and took her hand. "Selena, time to go."

Selena pouted. "But I didn't get to see his…"

"Now Selena." Bruce pulled her along towards the door. "We'll see ourselves out."

Tony threw his napkin on the table. He mouthed the word "Never" at her.

Pepper sighed and put her napkin on the table. She waited until she heard the front door close. "How was I supposed to know she was a…."

"Alley cat in heat?" Felicity offered. "I don't understand what he sees in her."

"I do." Tony laughed.

Oliver laughed. "I think they're made for each other."

Felicity slapped Oliver on the arm. "That's not funny."

"He can't be so stupid that he doesn't see what she is." Pepper glared at them all.

"Pepper, he probably does but he must not care." Tony stood up. "Oliver, I'm borrowing your wife. I have a glitch in my weapons system. Bombshell, shall we?"

Felicity looked at Oliver. "Do you mind?"

"No. Go ahead." Oliver slipped her the switchblade under the table. "I'll just talk to Pepper about cooking or something."

"Tell her about that awesome chicken dish you made in the slow cooker last week. She'll probably want the recipe." Felicity kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks honey."

"Umm humm." Oliver smiled.

Felicity followed Tony to the workshop.

"Want to hear about my chicken marsala recipe?" Oliver asked.

"No thanks." Pepper laughed. "Let's have a drink. This may take a while."

"I doubt it. Felicity will find his problem in a few minutes and fix it. She's the best at what she does. They'll just talk about tech stuff until I go get her to go home." 

"Are you happy, Oliver?" Pepper asked.

"More than I can tell you. I never knew being married would be so…."

"Wonderful?" Pepper smiled.

Oliver smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

A bottle and a half of wine later, Tony and Felicity came out of the workshop. Tony took Pepper's glass and sat down beside her on the sofa.

Felicity perched on the arm of the chair that Oliver was sitting in. "I fixed his weapons system and we had a nice talk about A.I.. Am I driving back to the hotel?"

"Yeah." Oliver took her hand and rubbed his thumb over her wedding ring. "So you didn't have to use the switch blade on him?"

"No." Felicity pulled it out of her purse and handed it back to him. "He was a perfect gentleman as always."

Tony laughed. "Still dont trust me?"

"Not with my wife or my sister." Oliver smirked.

"What about your ex wife?" Tony teased.

"Her girlfriend will make you cry. She's an assassin too." Oliver chuckled. "And my ex. She thinks Felicity is cute. I don't trust her either with my wife or sister."

Felicity slapped Oliver on the arm. "Behave yourself. Thanks for dinner. Tony, email me if you have any problems and we can zoom."

"Awesome! Thanks Felicity." He raised the glass in his hand. "I will definitely do that."

Felicity stood and pulled Oliver up. "Give me the keys and don't fall asleep in the car. I won't wake you up."

"Yes dear." Oliver waved as they left. "Goodnight."

Tony put his arm around Pepper. "Those two, I like."

Pepper kissed him on the cheek and took her glass back. "So do I."

As soon as they got in the car, Oliver leaned over and kissed Felicity. 

"What was that for?" Felicity asked.

Oliver shrugged. "I love you and I'm happy."

Felicity turned on the engine. "I love you and I'm happy too."


End file.
